riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
TANK86
Tank86 was an instrumental stoner band hailing from Breda in The Netherlands. Active between late 2004 and 2017, TANK86 in their tenure created it's own instrumental niche in the Stoner/Sludge scene with their take on instrumental riffing. History TANK86 would form in late 2004 with founding members Kruiswijk, Van Weert, Baanstra and Lambregts. Little is known of their early days but the band managed to release an EP in 2005 known as Ariba. A drummer change and three years later would see a follow-up EP in Behold. By this point the band was involved in several showcases, shared the stage with many touring bands (Monster Magnet, Peter Pan Speedrock, etc.) and toured with Dozer that November.Last.fm The band would frequent events hosted by Rising Magma Records over the next two years to which the band would eventually sign with the label. TANK86 would begin work on a debut studio album in 2010, also recruiting a new guitarist in Harold Aling. The band's debut studio album Rise would be released via Rising Magma Records on 29 May 2011, a release party held the same day at Café Boulevard in Breda (With Simon, Burn The Iris).Last.fm Rise would attain positive critical acclaim and notably feature guest spots from Peter van Elderen (Peter Pan Speedrock) and Tommi Holappa (Dozer, Greenleaf). TANK86 would perform frequently in the Netherlands that year and the next, making appearances at Plufest, Roadburn Festival, Terneuzen Stonerfest, Antwerp Stonerfest and Breda Barst among other major shows. The band would also tour Germany in 2013.Last.fm TANK86 would begin work on new material in 2014, testing out some of their new songs on a six-date tour of Germany and Switzerland that May.The Obelisk Through the summer of 2014 the band would record, mix and master their second album, starting a Kickstarter campaign to fund the costs for CD and Vinyl production. The campaign would be a success with 89 backers pledging €3,423.Kickstarter Intended for a November 2014 release and ultimately coming out on 30 January 2015, TANK86's second studio album Obey would be released. A release party would be held on the same day at Little Devil in Tilburg with ¡Pendejo!. The band would perform sporadically through the year, sharing the stage with Weedeater. The band would tour the UK for the first time in 2017 with Skraeckoedlan.The Obelisk In November 2017 TANK86 announced they would be breaking up, with a string of dates for a farewell tour. The band's final show would be on 15 December 2017 at Little Devil in Tilburg (With Bismut and Your Highness).TANK86 Facebook Discography *'Ariba' (EP) (2005, Self-Released) *'Behold' (EP) (2008, Self-Released) *'Rise' (Album) (2011, Rising Magma) *'To the Barn / Horde' (Split with Sardonis) (2012, Rising Magma) *'Obey' (Album) (2015, Self-Released) Members *'Jochum van Weert' - Bass (2004 - 2017) *'Joost Kruiswijk' - Guitar (2004 - 2017) *'Rogier Berben' - Drums (2008 - 2017) *'Harold Aling' - Guitar (2010 - 2017) *'Jan Baanstra' - Drums (2004 - 2007) *'Floris Lambregts' - Guitar (2004 - 2010) External Links *TANK86 Bandcamp *TANK86 Facebook *Vault Music Video *TANK86's final show *The Obelisk Article on their breakup References Category:Band Category:Instrumental Category:Stoner Rock Category:Breda Category:Netherlands Category:Oss Category:Noord-Brabant